


Tea With Mom

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: Charlie takes his girlfriend to tea with his mom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelpie169](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelpie169/gifts).



> Jk Rowling is not me soo I don’t own this 
> 
> This is not betaed and was super fast written! 
> 
> Love Fest 2018

Charlie couldn’t believe it. He was taking his grilfriend out to tea with his mother. His mother knew exactly who she was, but she wasn’t exactly in the know thsy they were actually dating each other. Molly Weasley was in for a surprise, something her children could not exactly pull on her often. 

“Char, are you sure she is going to be okay with this? You know the whole family has been hoping I would get back with Ron” Hermione said.

“She will be fine. She loves you so I don’t see where the problem could be.” He said.

“All right I’m ready when you are.” Hermione stressed. At that, he grabbed her hand and they apprated to the restaurant. 

“Charlie!and Hermione?” Molly gasped. 

“Erm,” Charlie had lost his words for a moment. “ Hello mom, meet my girlfriend.” He exhaled. 

“Oh thank Merlin! I was starting to wonder when you guys would happen.” Molly said

“What?” They both exclaimed. Charlie followed by “You knew this whole time?” And Hermione added “I don’t understand, everyone expressed their motion for me to be with Ron eventually.” 

 

“Of course I have known. I am your mother after all Charles. You don’t have 7 children and not know the signs right in front of your own face. As for you Hermione, I am sorry if we made you feel that it was Ron who you needed to be with, he likes to brood so that may happen when he finds out about you two. None the less, we would love you and always have you be apart of this family weather you end up with a Weasley or not. My mother taught me something a long time ago once you are apart of the family you are always apart of the family. “ 

All they could say to that was “oh.” The meal carried on and was really enjoyable.  They ended up laughing and telling Molly all about how they came to be. 

Hermione was finally at ease knowing that her extended family would be okay with her decision to move on with the second to eldest child and was also relieved that they still loved her. 

-Fin- 


	2. Re-united and it feels so good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Hermione end up realizing there is more to them than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not J.K. Rowling and so this does not belong to me. 
> 
> Also this isn’t betaed at all, it’s the ramblings of a person who awoke at 5:30 am only to write for a moment. I decided to make this a second chapter even thought it actually comes before the first part.

It was a Saturday morning, Hermione had slept over at the burrow, she found her self being woken up by strong hands. 

“Leave me alone Ronald, I don’t want to see your latest chocolate frog collection” she mumbled and turned over so she was on her belly face first in a pillow. 

Someone began to chuckle lightly. “She ends up on the couch and she suddenly thinks we are all Ron. What did you do to her little brother?...and why didn’t anyone put her up in Ginny’s room?” 

At this she decides to let the Weasleys figure it out amongst them selves. She was too tired to figure out which one was above her at the moment.  

“Well, Charles.” So that’s who it was she thought. “She came here at one in the morning, and with your sister and Harry figuring things out and sharing her room I couldn’t just let her join. Normally she would...never mind that but for now this was the only place she could sleep. The girl has had a rough few weeks. She will tell us when she’s ready. Until then, shoo all of you, I will not have you chasing her away. Let her sleep.” 

At this, she heard Molly head back into the kitchen and it had turned quiet, _finally_ she thought. Just as she was about to drift off those same arms picked her up blankets and all, and had begun to carry her up the stairs. Curious to see what would come of this she pretended to be asleep. 

She had heard him rambling as he was climbing the stairs. Something along the lines of “the couch” and “my room”. He laid her down in his bed, which was still warm and then pulled his covers over her. Just as he was about to shut the door he heard 

“Charlie” he paused maybe he was imagining it, but then she was opening her eyes. “Thank you, I was actually looking for your room in the middle of the night, like you told me too at dinner, horrible idea by the way, because I wound up sneaking into your parents room” at this he shut the door. 

“Well, that explains the couch, but what did you say to them to let you sleep over?” He asked.

”Oh, just that I had a terrible time of adjusting at home and my date last night did not go so well.” She smirked on the last bit. 

It was their second time meeting each other for dinner and they very much had an opposite experience than the one she let on to the family. 

“Well, you are here now. What shall I do with you?” At his blantant honesty all she could muster was “let me sleep, your stupid brother kept me up for a nother 3 hours when I got here, I’m so tired” she yawned. 

“Okay, you have a deal, but only if you agree to another date with me.” He said. 

“Deal.” At that she closed her eyes again and went back to sleep. Charlie decided that instead of going down stairs he would crawl back into his bed and cuddled her where he soon followed her into the abyss. 

-Fin-

 


End file.
